The Craziest Movie Ever Made
by camihere
Summary: [tv] Blair had been keeping a script of her life movie since she was six, and so far Nate was her prince. But now someone else is the main character. DB.


Disclaimer: I'm not Gossip Girl owner or anything like that, just in case you're wondering.

A/N: I wrote this while listening to Justin Timberlake "what goes around, comes around". I don't know why, but I just feel this song is so BD.

A/N2: I'm a Brazilian girl. There aren't any gossip girl fanfiction in Portuguese, so I decided to write one in English. Hope you like it :D and forgive my grammar mistakes, I don't have an english beta.

The Craziest Movie Ever Made

Blair had a script for her life-movie practically ready in her mind since she was six. Up to 17 some things changed, but the main history was still the same.

She would leave school as the number 1 of the class, would go to Yale, would leave Yale as the number 1 of the class again, would get her dream job, would marry Nathaniel Archibald and they would have two children and a Labrador Retriever, which they would travel for the whole world with. She would give to their children the attention that her mother was never capable to give her and Nate would play soccer with their son on Saturdays. The Fridays would be Nate and Blair nights, when they would call a nanny and then they would go out together as a couple, they would have dinner in a fancy restaurant and then they would go to a suite in the city's most luxurious hotel to have a romantic night without children or problems.

Some things changed as time went by.

Instead of Yale law school, she decided to do medicine. She would work at an adorable clinic and all the patients would love her. She decided not to have a labrador, but a poodle.

Then she decided that medicine was a bad choice, because she would have almost no time to be a mother. She decided, then, that she wanted to be journalist and owner of the best fashion magazine ever made. She would appear in all the social columns beside her husband, who would always hug her in all of the pictures and she would be the happiest woman of the world.

In years, a lot of things changed, except one: Nate.

Since she was a little kid, she knew Nate would be the guy with whom she wanted to spend the rest of the life. The amount of children had changed, what she wanted to study had changed, even the dog had changed! But not Nate. Nate would be her husband.

That was before she noticed Nate was an idiot. He didn't want her as much as she wanted him, and that killed her on the inside. That doubt that Nate had between her and Serena killed her little by little everyday. In the bath or in the bed, while she made mental plans about everything and everyone, to think about Nate hurt. He didn't want her like she wanted him. And that hurt too much.

Until she met Dan. He was completely the opposite of Nate. Nate had blond hair, green eyes and was always confused about everything. Nate never thought about the future, he left everything behind and only thought of stuff when they were already kicking his ass. Dan had a short black hair and eyes she could look for hours and never find out if they were brown or black. Dan made plans about everything and, like her, almost always ended up disappointed.

But then, when they met each other, all of a sudden they didn't need to make plans. Dan was unexpected when it was about Blair and Blair was a delicious mystery for Dan. They were completely opposites, and maybe the cliché was true. They completed each other in a way that Nate and Serena could never complete them.

They were never embarrassed when they were together. They were never confused. Everything was so clear when they were together that they couldn't believe why they had never thought about that before.

The way he hugged her and kissed her smoothly made a shiver run down her spine. He always looked at her with eyes of someone who had never seen something so wonderful before, which made her feel like a princess. Her heart beat faster every time he smiled when seeing her in a new outfit, or even when he saw her without any clothes on. His eyes wanted her and loved her at the same time, which was something Nate could never do.

The way Blair perfectly smiled at him with lips full and red made him lose his balance. He loved the way she could be so cocky, but nevertheless so affectionate. Once he had seen her without any make-up in the lips, and then he told her that their lips were perfectly red and appetizing by nature. Since then, she had never again used lipstick when they went out. He loved the way she blinked her eyes so quickly every time that they separated from a kiss, as if she was nearly crying, but actually she was always smiling. He adored her perfectly white and aligned teeth, her thin slightly raised nose and her round perfect cheeks.

He loved the way she looked like a porcelain doll with all that make-up and her mother's clothes, but he loved even more to see her without wearing anything. She was perfect in a subtle way, and only his eyes and heart could understand that completely.

And then, when she less expected, Blair no more dreamed of a future with Nate. She still wanted to go for Yale and she still wanted to have the job of her dreams, but what changed that time was something big. Nate changed. She wanted Dan now. She didn't care if they would have children or a dog, as long as they were together.

- Dan - she raised her head from his nude chest and he felt pleasant tickles provoked by the long threads of Blair's hair on his belly, making him shudder. - I love you.

- I love you too - he smiled brightly, satisfied with the tickles and the eyes full of love that Blair showed him.

- Let's run away the minute we finish college - she said all of a sudden, which made him smile even more. She had her perfect chin leaned on his chest and their noses almost touched. Her breath had a pleasant strawberry smell because of the chewing gum she chewed minutes before.

Blair had urgent eyes, as if she had the need know he loved her enough. He knew better than that. He could feel she didn't want to be hurt again. She wanted to make plans without being hurt. She wanted everything to end up alright. He knew that just by looking into her bright chocolate eyes

- Yes - he said, and she smiled in relief. He kissed her with delicacy and then he laid his head back on the pillow. – Then we'll get married in that adorable island called Blair.

She laughed and closed her eyes, laying down her head on his chest. She could feel his breath in one ear while with the other she could listen the fast beats of his heart. She knew it only beat like that for her, and that made her feel happier than before.

- Say more – she asked.

- Then we'll travel all around the world – he said. – We'll see all Europe and Asia. We'll know all the places that are worth knowing, and then we'll come back to America like two years after.

Blair smiled. She knew any place would feel like home as long as they were together. She put a hand on his chest and slowly passed the tip of her perfectly done nails all around the place. She could see the hair of his arm shuddering, which made her smile even more.

- And then we'll… - he sounded like he was trying to concentrate, but Blair was driving him crazy. – Get jobs, so we can have out first kid. It'll be perfect, just like you.

- No – Blair stopped her finger movement and looked at his face. – It'll be exactly like you.

- Blair – he smiled. – If we want to have cute kids, then they need to look like you, not me.

Blair laughed and laid her head back on his chest while passing her fingernail on his belly and chest.

- You're handsome – she said. – Charming. Do you think I'd fall for some ugly man? No way.

Dan laughed and put a hand on her brown hair.

- Then I must consider myself lucky for you being drunk and finding me actually handsome AND charming.

- I was just kidding – she admitted. – I love you for what you are, not for your hot body, beautiful eyes and that sexy seductive smile of yours.

- Good – he chuckled. – I was starting to feel a little used here, you know.

- Oh, but you'll always be my favorite sex machine – she giggled.

- Good to know – he smiled. – I'd rather be your sex machine then nothing to you, you know that? I'd do anything to be with you. I wouldn't stand losing you to that loser pothead you used to call boyfriend

- I love you, Cabbage Patch – she smiled brightly and kissed his chest. – Only you. Now finish the story.

- Ok – he smiled. – You're so demanding. I love that. Anyway, after having our first child, when its big enough we'll buy a dog. How do you like a Labrador?

- Its ok, I guess – she answered. – Its too big. I'd rather a poodle or something.

- How about a Labradoodle? – he suggested.

- Sounds just perfect – she then used all five fingernails on Dan's belly, which left a small red mark. She smiled as his heart started to beat faster and the hair of his arms shuddering again. She heard Dan breathing out his breath that she didn't know he was holding and her smile grew larger. She loved how he acted next to her.

- You have no idea of the power you have over me, woman – Dan sat on the bed and she did the same. She had a sheet covering her body, but it was no use. His heart beat faster and faster. – I love you, Blair Waldorf.

- I love you too, Daniel Humphrey – she said. Even though she had a sheet around her, she still felt naked next to him. She didn't know if it was because he knew her so well or if it was because of the desire he looked at her with, but it felt good. She felt loved and needed.

Different from the previous one, the kiss Dan gave her wasn't smooth or delicate. It was urgent and had desire on it. Blair raised her arms to put them around his neck and the sheet fell on the bed, but she didn't even notice it. Dan touched her with an ability he developed as time went by and she knew he knew her body even better than she did.

They stopped kissing in a urge to get oxygen and Blair felt even more loved and desired than ever when Dan looked at her with the same surprised eyes as always. He knew her body better than anyone. He knew she had a small scar on her back and every little spot she had on her belly and shoulders. But he'd still lost his breath every time he'd look at her body, naked or fully dressed. He touched her with slowness, affection, love, longing and desire. All at once.

And she knew that no matter where she was. As long as she had Dan with her, she'd be complete. And that was enough to make of her life the perfect film.


End file.
